Blackholes & Revelations
by k.cee aesthetics
Summary: JakeXOC JakeXBella At the end of eclipse. Something was at my back. Its exhalation from its nose strong enough to ruffle both my clothes and hair. My spit caught it my throat, but I managed to swallow it down so that I wouldn’t cough and anger the animal.
1. magic

It was cold; colder than I remembered it being the last time we visited Uncle Noah and Aunt Tina's cabin in the snowy mountains of Tahoe. Maybe snowy wasn't the right word, it was June, but the air was just as chilly as if it had actually planned to snow. Damn global warming. The freezing air nipped at my reddening cheeks, my round nose, my long skinny fingers, and could even feel it seeping through my many layers of clothing: undies, a wife beater, boxers, thermals, two pairs of socks, baggy dark grey sweat pants, a thick but fitting black long sleeved shirt, a black winter coat, and black loosely laced combat boots…

So maybe I messed up with the combat boots, give me a break I have an unapproachable image to maintain.

"Danni, could you be at least a _little _bit more helpful and bring the luggage inside? I'd hate to break your train of thought," my dad asked sarcastically, although I clearly heard the warning in his voice. _'You know better than to just stand there' _is what he was really saying. He could be a fun, joking guy, but when it came to one's manners he was a military man, his children were not an exception to this. I did my best to hold back my annoyed sigh; my mother would defiantly have a comment about that. I grudgingly trekked over to the back of the shiny black Escalade (a rental) and threw my generic Tokidoki bag over my shoulder, as well as a heavy box of food to contribute to our supply for the month's "vacation".

"Thinking about _Nick_?" Laiya, my older sister asked quietly, coming up to my side. I rolled my eyes, for being four years older than me she was still like a gossiping teenager. I didn't know how much more I could take of her after hours of being stuck in the back seat of a car with her.

"No, but I _am _thinking of a sufficient way to kill you painfully in your sleep without mom and dad knowing," I replied.

"And when you _finally _figure that out, I'll be old grey and probably in the ground already. Sorry to disappoint, hon," she replied cleverly before setting off first to the large cabin. The duration of vacation was going to be hell.

I followed Laiya into the kitchen and helped everyone put things in order before going up to mine and my sister's room. Yes, we had to share a bedroom, something we hadn't done since we were most likely 11 and 15. It didn't work out too well as you could imagine. I began to put my things in their place to put my pessimistic thoughts at ease. Consuming myself with the process of dressing my bed and readjusting the contents of my luggage bag that my dad had brought up earlier. After sitting the luggage safely at the end of my bed I pulled the love of my life from the pocket of my thick coat, my sleek black iPod touch. I smiled, leaving the room as my sister entered, but not before glancing in the mirror, a habit. My caramel skin was normal due to the warm temperature inside, my almond shaped eyes large as always, the irises a dark brown almost black, full lips a pale pink, black bangs covering my short eyebrows and two stubby pig tales protruding from beneath the black and grey snowflake designed snow cap, the type with the weird puff ball on top and ear flaps with strings.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," I replied before heading down the flight of cream carpeted stairs. As I reached the bottom, all four adults stared at me with questioning gazes. "I'm going for a walk I said." My mom nodded in approval. She always thought I should get out more, one reason for this trip. I wasn't a "healthy" teenager in her eyes.

"Just be careful. Take your cell and be back before dark."

"Okay," I headed toward the door.

"Don't get attacked by Grizzlies!" Uncle Noah shouted as I exited. Sometimes I wondered if he actually disliked me. He wasn't even really my Uncle; he was my God-father. My dad's best friend. I was truly a pessimist at heart. I plugged my ears with the buds of my earphones and turned on my music player, filling my ears with the relaxing sound of guitars, bass, drums, and a calming male voice which turned to screaming in a matter of seconds.

I walked slowly on the path, into the wilderness of trees and shrubbery. Although, the repetitive scenery was beginning to bore me to know end and against my better judgment I strayed from the path. I hummed one of my favorite songs as I walked, lightly skimming my fingers over tall grass, leaves, and tree trunks. I loved nature, but as much as I stayed away from it you could never guess. Man- No, _Humans_ had tainted so many things it hurt just to look at it. It made my heartache and reminded me of my Great Grandmother. She was Creole, always talking to herself in the language that she never taught her children. She always took care of the small landscape areas around her apartment. Always feeding, always nurturing things, the way she did with any people that came along her way. No one and _nothing _was excluded in her love. She taught me to respect nature, that it gave everything life and could take it away just as easily. Oh, she taught me _a great many _things…

Then a great mass of russet rushed by the corner of my eye in such suddenness I was asphyxiated. I tried to remember how to breathe knowing that I was prone to both panic and asthma attacks and turned to see what it was.

I saw nothing. Just masses of various greenery. I wandered forward looking to see what the thing was. Maybe it was a Deer- no it was _way_ too big. A bear maybe- no it looked bigger still.

_Sniff. Sniff. Huff. _

Something was at my back. Its exhalation from its nose strong enough to ruffle both my clothes and hair. My spit caught it my throat, but I managed to swallow it down so that I wouldn't cough and anger the animal. Slowly, _very slowly _I turned around to face the creature. Black eyes stared at me hungrily, a deep growl erupted from its throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart pounding wildly against my chest. Maybe I would die of a heart attack before it even sank its teeth in.

_No!_

Suddenly my eyes snapped open at the sound of a human voice, deep, distinct, scared! I looked around but no one was there, only me and the beast, it's head cocked to one side, staring are me oddly. It whimpered softly and backed away some staring at me in what seemed like fear. Fear? What did a creature _that_ big have to fear?

_What's this strange feeling? _

"Its probably me," I said to it. It's black eyes widened.

_What kind of magic is this?_

"My family's kind?" I asked a little unsure, my Great Grandmother had pasted down all her secrets so me before she passed away. _Everything _she knew was now mine. The only thing we had left of our African and Sioux Indian ancestors was our "magic".

I was a freak.

I was a warrior.

I was a medicine-woman_. _

_I was a witch._


	2. bronze indian god

002. bronze indian god

The oversized wolf let me go home alive that night. I'd talked to many animal's before (its more of a high level of understanding more than actual _speaking_), something to do with my _"connection to nature" _my Great Grandmother would say, but I'd never seen _anything_ like what I saw that evening and I wouldn't let _it _go so easily.

I went back out into the woods late the next day after dinner. I took a blue paint marker with me to mark my way back. At the time I sort of felt like Gretel from the fairy tales. Going forth to be eaten by an old hag. An hour past….another….and another, until I found a small clearing a small cave a few yards down. I collapsed into the tall grass, staring up at the darkening sky. Hues of pinks, oranges, purples and blues melting into one another. Twilight had always been my favorite time of day. Night was pretty nice too because of the stars, but there was just something about the colors during twilight that put me at ease. I slipped the buds of my ear phones into my ears and let the music of my iPod flow into them.

_Are you following me or something?_

That was defiantly not apart of the song I had been listening to. I snatched the earphones out of my ears and quickly got into a sitting position looking around until I came face to chest with huge russet wolf. He bent his large head down to be eye to eye with me. Maybe it was a trick of the eyes but I could have sworn he had one eye brow raised expectantly.

"Maybe," I replied bravely.

_You know I __**eat**__ people like you; people who get too curious. Maybe you'd like to stay for dinner._

He snapped his humongous sharp teeth at me to get his point across. I didn't mean to but I flinched terribly. I didn't want him to know that I was afraid, I needed to be the one in control, but it seemed as if he was grinning in accomplishment.

_Go home little girl and take your magic with you. _

"You think I'm afraid of _you? _Ha! You're an oversized **plushy!** I've faced things much more frightening then you'll ever be!" It was true, I had, but I had always had some kind of help. This was the first time I truly had to face something on my own and I didn't think I was off to a great start. Angering the opponent wasn't the smartest move when he could gobble you up in one go.

_Damn it just go away!_

A deep rumbling growl erupted from this pit of his throat, his teeth bared. I started to back away using my hands and feet. I guess I was going too slowly for him so he snapped at my leg, narrowly missing it. I scrambled onto my feet, I wasn't going to back down. Let me rephrase that, I wasn't going to back down until he _**snapped at my freaking face! **_After that he repeatedly clamped his jaws at my legs, arms, anything he could get close to as I ran, heart pounding so fast against my rib cage I thought it was going to burst open.

I was relieved when I finally reached the cabin, the russet wolf was no where in sight. I quickly went into the house, changed into my PJ's, and hopped into bed. Hopefully whoever thought to come in to check on me would think I was asleep. What was it that the wolf was hiding? Where had it come from? I had a gazillion questions to ask him and he was too much of a pompous jerk to answer them. I'd give him a couple of days, five at the max, then I was going back in full force. A glutton for punishment and wishing for death, was I not?

Days one through three passed by with ease, but by day four I was starting to get restless. To take my mind off of the wolf, whom I had appropriately named **Russ**, I went into town. There wasn't much there except grocery and drug stores, a gas station, small businesses and restaurants. I chose to slip into a small boutique where I found a nice burgundy sundress and a pair of dark brown snow boots with black fur. The ones with the puff balls hanging like laces. A nice old lady with long flowing salt and pepper hair smiled and rung up my items.

"A bit cold for a sundress dear, you must be from California." I smiled and nodded my head yes, pulling out my wallet to pay for the items.

"13.49." My eyes widened.

"That's it?" Those boots had to run for at least 60 alone.

"It's a thrift shop dear, what did you expect?" the lady laughed lightly and took my money.

"But I thought-"

"It was a Boutique, common mistake deary, I just like the store to look pretty no matter what's in it." I sent her a genuine smile before taking my back and walking out with it, the standard bell jingling as I went out. I walked down the side walk, slipping off my scarf and putting it into my plastic bag. Each day it started to get considerably warmer. I spotted a small park near by and decided to head over to it. Not exactly watching where I was going I bumped into someone.

"Excus-" By God he was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. His dark hair was long and slicked back into a small knot with loose curls hanging at the end. He was _**Tall. **_Almost freakishly so. I felt as if I had to lift my head all the way back to look him in the eyes. And _oh_ those eyes. He was like some bronze Indian god or _something._

I then noticed he was starting down at me expectantly an eyebrow raised in a familiar manner that I could not pin point.

"Oh, I'm sorry my focus just goes off sometimes. I meant to say excuse me." Oh, how dumb could you get Danni?

"No it was my fault," he replied, handing me a plastic bag full of clothing. I hadn't even realized that I dropped it. Obviously I could get **very** dumb. What an achievement. I let my eyes linger on him for a few seconds longer after saying thank you and walking towards the park.

"Wait what's your name?" Spun around to face him and smiled lightly.

"Danni!"

With that he smiled a dashing smiled and began to walk away.

"Hey what's yours!" he didn't turn around, perhaps he was too far. Well, maybe a month of vacation wouldn't be so bad.


	3. girl talk

001. girl talk

Meeting that hot, but very random guy the other day got me through the remaining days of staying away from Russ. The giant ball of fluff wasn't getting away that easily, that I was sure of. It took more than a threats and snaps at my neck to scare me off and I was ready this time. Fully prepared for any attack that he might have coming for me.

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

Definitely not me.

Since my way was already marked on the trees with paint markers I had no chance of getting lost. I was surprised to see the Russet colored wolf in the open field snacking lazily on an innocent -and very dead- Doe. I felt bad for the creature, but the wolf had to eat as well, right? Was that not the circle of life?

_So you didn't get enough last time? I supposed you could be dessert. _

He was something else entirely. It was more like talking to a moody teenage boy than to an animal. I've met wolves before, they were very wise creatures and the cubs were adorable and bright. Maybe Russ received the shallow end of the gene pool.

"You don't scare me. Like I said before, I've dealt with things much more frightening than you," I replied, taking a seat beside him. "Plus if you try anything I've got something for you."

_Oh really? Life what?_

"Care to try me?" I let the smirk that was just itching to tug my lips stretch lopsidedly. He yawned and stretched his long body out, ruffling his fur in the process.

_Not today. I'm not in the mood._

I snickered.

"Is the big bad wolf afraid of little ol' Red?" The taunting seemed to do the trick. There was a glint in his eyes that I said seen before. The one that told me that he would like nothing better than to rip flesh from bone and devour it in pure pleasure. The smirk dropped from my lips. Something told me that if he were human he would be giving me a wicked smile, yet something else told me that something was off. Then the growling started.

The hair on his back was standing on end. I didn't shake and tremble this time, instead I closed my eyes. His muzzle was so close to my face that I could practically feel it touching my cheek. His hot breath tossed my short bobbed hair all over the place. I wouldn't let him distract me. I began chanting a spell that my Great-Grandmother had taught me an old Creole chant. It would make your enemies fall not by hurting them physically, but my showing them their greatest fears. It was enough to cripple any man….or beast.

_Okay, stop it. I get it!_

I stopped when his head dropped. I opened my eyes to see his ears pinned down to his head which was supported by his front paws. His long tail was firmly placed between his legs. I sighed. I didn't wish this on anyone, but it was the only way I could think of to gain some kind of respect. Fortunately he perked right back up in to time, which made me feel a little better.

_So….You're a witch, huh? I've seen many strange things in my life and I definitely thought I had seen it all until today. _

I shrugged. It wasn't but of a question, I had previously answered it on the first day that we met and I had a few questions of my own.

"What are you exactly? I've never seen anything so _huge._" He had a different sort of glint in his eyes now and I knew exactly what this one was. I nudged his front leg. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

_It was your choice of words, not mine. What does it look like I am, I'm a wolf. A Washington wolf, actually._

"Why haven't I ever heard of giant Washington wolves then?" He shrugged as if that would answer all my questions.

"So if you're from Washington, why are you here?" He looked up from his meal at me, an eyebrow seeming to raise, or maybe that was just a trick of the eyes.

_Why are you so nosy?_

"Why are you so grumpy?" He huffed.

_So what took you so long to come back if you weren't afraid?_

"I thought I'd give you some time to get over your PMS. I passed the time in town and at the park, or with the family." I shrugged. It was nothing big. However, I did wonder one thing.

"I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you would have left by now."

_I wasn't going to let a little girl irritate me into running away._

There was a strange stillness about everything when he said this. His eyes seemed quite sorrowful once he realized his words. I disregarded it, he wouldn't tell me even if I asked.

A cold breeze swept through the small clearing. I clutched my thick coat closer to my body to keep warm. The chill seemed to have no affect on the wolf and I found myself envying his heavy russet fur.

We sat in silence for a while and to amazement it wasn't awkward, but comfortable. He finished his snack and pushed the bones of the Doe aside with his nose.

_I saw you in town by the way, when I was running close to the edge, harassing some guy._

I turned my head too quickly to look at him, my eyes wide with disbelief. Why was he running that close to town? Some one could have seen him, started hunting him. What guy was I harassing?

"What about it?" I asked, facing nonchalance. Russ looked away seeming uncaring.

_Just wondering what was going on. You very uncoordinated you know that? You should watch where you're going._

I felt my face warming in embarrassment and irritation. I turned away from him and began to pull at the coarse green grass. I wasn't _that _uncoordinated. I could be very graceful when I wanted to be.

_Do you like him?_

"Who?" I wasn't particularly paying attention. I was too absorbed in thinking of all the times that I was being graceful as well as pulling grass.

_That Native guy._

I stopped pulling the slender blades to glare up at him. This was ridiculous.

"What's with the girl talk all of the sudden?"

He huffed and stalked off to go about his wolfie business.

I sighed for the hundredth time before stretching out in the meadow.

What a strange day.


	4. secrets don't make friends

**004. Secrets don't make friends…**

Russ was acting weird lately. Well, more weird than a humongous wolf could act. He had been having mood swings that would throw off any PMSing mother of seven. One minute he would ask me how my day went and the next he was throwing a hissy-fit over my not remembering my Grandfather's mother's uncle's sister's niece's name! It was beginning to be a little too much for me so I went out into town with my family. We ate breakfast, went shopping, and all that hullabaloo. When they decided to return to the house I chose to stay in town and took my regular seat on the park bench facing the playground, watching the kids play and the Autumn leaves fall from their respective trees.

"You sure you should be out by yourself?" A voice asked. I didn't look, but I could feel the person sit down beside me. They stretched out one of their long arms across the back of the solid wooden bench. I could feel the heat radiating off of their skin. It seemed a little _too_ hot. I laughed lightly, knowing exactly who it was. "Its not funny," he chuckled none-the-less, "There could be stalkers and rapists walking around looking for a pretty young girl to snatch up and take home."

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" I feinted a offended yet saddened expression placing my hands over my heart as if it physically hurt. Jacob laughed and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away and ran my fingers through it, trying to put the hairs back in place. I had ran into my _Bronze Indian God_ a few times when I was in town (A.K.A needed a break from Russ). I worked up the courage to talk to him and we seemed to hit it off pretty fast. Each time I talked to him I seemed to like him more. The fact that he was incredibly beautiful and always underdressed wasn't too bad either.

"No, I'm pretty sure you can take out a guy three times my size," he replied sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny coming from the freak of nature. Seriously you're jai-freakin-normous. See look, I even had to make up a word to describe how big you are!"

"Well the ladies do say-"

"I'm not even listening anymore, don't want to hear it," I had my index fingers plugged into my ears. I swear, he could be _exactly_ like Russ sometimes. It was slightly upsetting, but I tried not to think about it.

He smiled that smile that made me want to jump him as he took my hands out of my ears. Usually he was very careful not to touch me and now I could see why. His hands were _hot!_ As if he had placed them straight into the fiery gates of Hell hot! Okay so maybe I was exaggerating, but the heat was way above normal. My eyebrows furrowed slightly and before I could even change my expression, his hands were off of mine.

"Are you sick, I think you're running a fever," Jake rolled his eyes as if he'd heard it a million times. I didn't bother to place my hand on his forehead to check, the heat of his hands was proof enough yet he seemed perfectly healthy. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. My instincts were telling me to let it go while my brain was telling me to rush him to the Hospital, over all my instincts won out as they always did.

"So when are you going home?" I asked, he seemed only slightly relieved with the subject change.

"Soon, in another week or two I think. That time is getting close."

"That time?"

"My best friend is getting married soon. That leec- I mean her fiancé called and asked me to show up. As a present to her." I was going to say that was nice, that he should go, but again my instincts were kicking in, telling me that what I had planned to say was definitely not the right choice of words.

"Are you planning to go?"

He let out a strangled sigh, his eyes tightly pinched shut.

"I guess. I can't just leave things as they are. We got into a big fight before I left. It was pretty bad."

"We don't have to talk about this," the pained look on his face was breaking my heart. I couldn't stand to look at it any longer and there was nothing I could do to fix it. His situation wasn't here, it was somewhere far off in Washington. He nodded his head, thankful for the second subject change. I racked my brain for something to say, something interesting to pull him from his dark mood. He wasn't usually so gloomy, his personality was bright, shining, kind of like the sun. Then it came to me, _Washington_.

"Do you know anything about giant wolves living in Washington?" maybe he had seen some like Russ frolicking around in the woods up there. Maybe he had seen Russ himself. Jacob stiffened slightly, I raised a questioning brow. I was just on a roll at making him uncomfortable today.

"There was something about oversized bears a few months back, giant wolves seems sort of a long shot. Why do you ask?" His face was composed now. A solid mask as he relaxed against the bench and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. I didn't like this façade. It was disgruntling to see him turn into someone completely different. I sighed too loudly and looked head on into the park. Something _really _wasn't right here, but I wasn't going to press it. At least, not right now. My thoughts were cut short, when Jacob stood up and stretched out his long limps, yawning lazy. That action seemed slightly familiar to me but I couldn't place it, not that I thought to try with more pressing matters at hand.

"I better get going," he stated looking down at me, but I looked down at the ground. He hadn't even been with me long. He ruffled my hair and I looked up at his smiling face. The smile may have been egotistical, knowing even, but it belonged to the _right_ Jacob. I returned his action with a funny face and pushed his hand off my head again, standing up.

"I guess I'll head back to the house then," I hesitated, but began walking toward the house with my hands in my pockets. I usually hugged my friends goodbye, but he was always so careful not to touch me that it seemed wrong. I wasn't going home, I was going straight into the woods to see Russ.

The journey to the clearing was quick since I knew my way by heart now. However, something caught my eye. It wasn't Russ that I saw in the grassy field, it was _Jacob, _struggling out of his clothes. I bit my lip as I looked on. The sun made is crow black hair shine and his russet colored skin bright, standing out from all the green and dark browns of the earth. It was when he went to unbutton his pants that I snapped out of my daze.

"Hey!" He turned around quickly, staring at me with large, surprised eyes. "What are you doing?" What a dumb question. I could see what he was doing. I probably should have let him just keep going…..No that would have been wrong.

He was still, probably thinking of the right words to say.

"Skinny dipping," It was more of a question than a statement.

"There aren't any lakes around here."

"Sun bathing."

"Its too cold for that, then again, you are burning up." He flinched at my words. "Secrets don't make friends, Jacob Black." And oh his secrets he was going to spill, if it meant squeezing them out of him. Oh seducing it out of him, that would always be fun, no matter how bad at it I was.

He looked at me, defeated.

"Have a seat, it's a long story….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry its short, but I wanted to pump on out for you guys. I hoped you liked it. :] **


	5. closer

**005. Closer**

So… Werewolves were real live things…Scary humongous, but caring uh…beings. The stories of how they came to be was amazing yet saddening. The way the wife gave up her life to save her family, the betrayal against the chief, even their existence now seemed difficult. To have a group of people know your every thought, your wants, desires, it seemed too personal, too intimate. Something that only a lover would and should know.

I sat in the cold meadow next to Jacob, who was still shirtless as I thought of a question to ask with all the new information that he had given me. I picked up one of his large hands in both of my small ones, flipping it over and examining it before I let it sit in mine. I had to take off my gloves because the heat was almost baking my hands inside them, but the heat of his hands between mine felt good compared to the freezing winds.

"What about this," raising our hands a little and returning them to my lap, I referred to his high temperature. He looked down at my hands wrapped around his right one, somewhat conflicted, but then he weaved his long think fingers between mine. My heart sped up and I hoped to God that he somehow couldn't hear it. But when I snuck a quick glance at his face and saw the egotistical smirk that graced his lips I sighed heavily knowing that he could and waited patiently for his answer.

"We don't know really. I think Wolves just run at higher temperatures, not being able to sweat and all or maybe it was a side effect to the _leeches_," the last word was sneered in detest. The way he spoke of them, the Vampires, was frightening and he said I had good reason to be afraid. His words were that they were vicious, that when they hunted, they couldn't and wouldn't stop. I brushed off the uncomfortable images and feelings to reply with a small smile.

"So it's the 'Cold Ones' versus the 'Hot Ones'? Vampires versus Werewolves. It seems like I fell right into a horror movie only the monsters aren't so bad," I looked at him and smiled, "Well _some_ of them aren't that bad." He grinned brightly before grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me back into the grass with him. It was so warm there in his arms that I had to take off my thick winter coat just to cool down a bit. It seemed like he just had me undressing on my own free will, didn't it?

My head lay on his shoulder with my left hand resting on his bare chest and my fingers playing with the ends of his neck length black hair. His arm was wrapped around my back and his hand laid on my waist. My heart wasn't beating as loudly as before, but it was still hard enough to make my ribs ache slightly. Jake raised his hand up to my head and ran his fingers through my short hair. I had to close my eyes and take in a deep breath to settle myself as well as my thoughts. I exhaled smoothly before I spoke.

"So when you go back to Washington…you won't be coming back to California, will you…" It wasn't really a question, it was a statement, a fact, and as much as I didn't want it to be true I knew that Jacob was, as he put it 'the Beta to Sam's Alpha'. He had to protect his people. He was also bound to his pack so he couldn't run away forever. But what was it that he was running away from exactly? If Vampires were threatening his people he couldn't really be going back for his friends wedding could he?

"I'll try to see you as much as I can," he replied, but I could tell that he himself was unsure. His position was demanding, especially if things got bad. I didn't want to lose him nor did I want to be away from him. I had gotten used to spending everyday by his side even if I didn't know that the big annoying wolf was him at the time. When I wasn't with 'Russ' I was with Jacob and it just felt, _right. _I propped myself up on an elbow to look him in the eyes with a determined gaze.

"I'm going with you." It wasn't like I'd be useless in a fight. I had my Bippidy-Boppidy-Boo magic. It had to be able to slow down or incapacitate some Vamps at the very least, right?

"No," he replied calmly not even opening his eyes.

"And why not? I can take care of myself!" He sighed and opened his eyes to look at me. In one quick movement he had me laying down, clutched closely to his chest. It took me a moment to register the move in my mind and catch my breath. I was going to have to get used to that.

"Because if I lost you I don't know what I'd do. You're the only one that can make me forget." My eyebrows furrowed at this. Had something bad happened to him while fighting some bloodsuckers? He sounded so hurt, so sad, so _broken._ "I just want to forget…" As much as I wanted to know and ask what was wrong, the subject seemed to painful. I didn't want him to have to think about it. I didn't want him to be in any sort of pain. So I tried to relax and let the back of my hand stroke his hot cheek to comfort him, but the warmth almost pulled me under into a soft sleep. However, when Jake took my hand in one of his and brought it to his lips I was fully alert. I looked up at him wide awake with shock, my heart hammering against it's cage trying to break free. Slow enough for me to register his actions he rolled us over so that he was hovering above me, he kissed my hand again, each tip of my fingers, my wrist. I swallowed hard not knowing what to do, but enjoying every second.

When he was bored of my hand he moved to my ear, nipping, licking, and tugging lightly, still holding my hand in his. Slowing he moved down to the crook of my neck. I was sure that by the end of the day I was going to have a few hickies to cover up. Soon I couldn't take it anymore, I lifted his face with my free hand away from me. He looked confused, hurt even. He started to move away but I pulled his face to mine, tenderly pressing my full lips to his own as I clutched a hand full of his silky hair to pull him closer. The heat and my own Adrenaline had my head spinning. I didn't notice the wind pick up or the violent sway of the trees. I was fully focused on Jacob Black's lips on mine, his hot hand moving from my hand, down my arm, my side, and resting just under my long thin sleeved black shirt. His hand held my side firmly, making me arch my back. I tried to hold a moan in as he slipped his tongue between my lips, but I failed horribly yet I believe the sound made him more aggressive. After a another minute or two he pulled away and sat up, looking around. I sighed inaudibly, yet he still managed to hear it clearly and glanced at me quickly. I sat up to be as level as I could with him. The winds died down and the trees stopped shaking and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought there was going to be a storm…"

"We were going to be fine," I grumbled. He stared at me in wonder and I shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Did you do that?"

"I got a little over excited."

"Just a _little_?"

"Fine, I got _very _over excited. I wouldn't have let anything happen to us though."

He grinned widely, "Time for you to tell some stories of your own."

And so I did. They weren't as interesting as the Quelliute Tribe's, but he seemed to be really into it all. He asked a few questions here and there, excited to know that I had some Native American ancestors. Soon it was getting dark and it was time for me to take my leave.

We stood on the edge of the woods. Close enough to see my Uncle's house yet far enough that if they were to peek out the window they would not see us. We didn't speak, just started into each others eyes as he stroked my check lightly with his thumb. He swept it slowly across my lips and bent down to kiss me, I met him half way, standing on the tips of my toes. As sweet and tender as the kiss was, it felt foreboding. I had to hold back the state of panic that was brewing within me. He pulled away and stroked my hair before he turned and walked away, back into the woods.

I was on a mission. He wasn't going to keep me away and I'd be _damned_ if anything were to happen to him. He was leaving tonight, possibly right now even. That's what my instincts told me and they were never wrong. I trekked into the house, right into the living room where everyone sat drinking hot cocoa by the fireplace. They stared in wonder at my serious and determined expression.

"I want to visit Aunt Janice in Washington."

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................

**A/N: Second chapter of the week, sorry for those of you who wanted another Joker chapter instead. I'm going to be gone for a week to spend time with my grandmother who I haven't seen in a long time so I won't be able to post any chapters, but I will be writing to have them ready to type up for you. I added some smut to this chapter, so forgive me! Haha. I hope you all enjoyed your New Years. I'll be back soon. :] **


	6. terms & conditions

**006. terms & conditions**

Both the flight and the ride to Aunt Janice's was completely and utterly painstakingly boring. Everything was green, even the bark of the trees were covered in the same mossy color. I sighed and tried to remember that this was all for Jacob. All I had to do was think about Jacob and I would be fine.

My Aunt didn't live far from Forks. Only two or three cities away, a good half an hour drive. I doubt Jake would smell my scent from so far away. He wouldn't be looking for it anyway. I would have to find another way to get the message to him. I was glad that it was Aunt Janice that lived in Washington. No one else would have believed the story I told even if it was the truth. Giant werewolves and vicious vampires, it was like a living nightmare.

The taxi dropped me off in front of my Aunt's fairly large deep brown painted house. My family thought she was swimming in a pool of money but she was just business savvy and saved well. She stood on the steps of her porch, excitement oozing from her smile. She bolted down the steps toward the car as it pulled up to the curb. As soon as I stepped out of the car I was enveloped in her arms which caused me to smile. I was comfortable here. I could call this place home.

"Hello to you too Aunt Jan," I laughed.

"Look at you! You've gotten so big! You're a woman now," she stated as she pushed me away to get a better look at me. I wore a pair of ribbed up black jeans, a long red sleeved sweatshirt hoodie with black Leopard print spots and a metal wallet chain hung from my left side. I scuffed the tip of one combat boot clad foot against the cement sidewalk.

"Thanks Aunt Jan," I was able to reply before she hurried to help me with my luggage and ushered me inside. Once my things were in the guest room and I was situated I retreated to the kitchen where I leaned against one of the kitchen counters and Aunt Janice handed me a cup of Hot Cocoa before sitting on a stool at the island with her own cup in hand.

"This must be a very special guy for you to come all the way out here to help him fight a bunch of things that could possibly kill you," she stated and I nodded in agreement. Jacob was a special guy, more than special. He was like warmth on a freezing day, the heat of a camp fire, he was like the sun. If the world ended and I was with him then I'd go without complaint. The burning sensation of Hot Cocoa on my tongue brought me back to reality to answer Aunt Janice's question aloud.

"Yeah he's special and his family is in a lot of trouble. If there's something I can do to help them I want to so like it or not he's going to get my help. No offence Aunt Jan, you know I love being here." Aunt Jan nodded her head and took a sip of the thick chocolaty substance.

"Wolves run around in these woods," she stated randomly. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked up at me with raised eyebrows, "If you catch my drift that is." My eyes widened slightly in realization, I _did _catch her drift.

"Thanks Aunt Jan," She didn't know just how much I meant that, but she smiled back warmly in reply.

I drained the rest of my cup barely noticing the stinging on my tongue or the burning liquid running down my throat. Hurriedly I went out the sliding glass door and into the dark damp woods. I didn't even think about how I was going to _find_ a wolf, just that I needed to find one. I sighed, running my fingers though my mid neck length Bob cut hair in frustration. What would make a wolf come to me? What did they want? Meat of course and how do they find meat? Blood.

I took one of my earrings from my right ear and ran the small metal point across the palm of my hand. This probably wasn't the smartest or safest thing with the possibility of vampires lurking around in the woods, but this plan was all I had.

Holding my hand out I went further into the woods. I must have walked for half an hour before I finally heard growling. I sighed in relief, if that were possible, and turned toward the sound. The wolf was strong and it's light gray and white fur stood on end as it watched it's prey. Me.

"I mean you no harm," I said as I laid on the ground so that my body was lower than hers. She was the dominant one here. I let her walk around me and smell my scent to show her that my words were true. When she was done she sat before me and waited.

"I need a favor. The large wolves, the Quileutes are in trouble. I need you to send my scent to the second in command. His name is Jacob. I want to help them. If you do this for me I will be indebted to you." She studied me, weighing my words.

_Why should I trust you?_

I didn't hear this in words. It was a deep understanding that told me what she asked. Something along the lines of intuition I suppose.

"Because I'm not your average human. My word is my bond. If I don't return my dept to you your pack can eat me." A steep price, but I intended to keep my word.

_If we can find you that is. You may not return to the woods._

"I'll be here for two weeks, fourteen suns to repay my dept." She thought about this and nodded.

_I want nothing but the same loyalty you bestow the Quileutes. In fourteen suns you are to bring me an offering. Then it will be official. _

"Done."

With that I ran my bloody hand through her fur, spotting it with red. My scent would be strongest that way. When I was done she ran off into the trees. All I could do was wait for her return or pray that Jacob would find me.

*** * * **

Patter. Patter. Patter. **THUNK!**

Something was hitting my window and by the sound of it whoever it was throwing the things was going to break my window soon. I got up feeling slightly groggy and opened the blinds. A tall dark figure stood in my Aunt's backyard.

"Thank God," it said loudly, "What the hell are you doing here?" I smiled broadly despite the figure's rude words. I could pick out that voice in a room full of crowded people.

"Hey Jake!" I waved wildly. He growled and I could imagine him balling his hands into fists at his sides. "Oh don't be such a brat. I'll come open the door for you." He put up a hand to stop me.

"Just step away from the window," I sighed and sat on the foot of my full sized bed as I waited for him. My arms crossed over one another due to impatience. One second I was the only one in the room and the next Jake was crouched on the wooden floor. Had he really jumped all the way to the second story? That was **AWESOME**!

"That was cool! Do it again!" I clapped my hands together like a small child.

"No," he stated sternly. "What are you doing here Danni? Do you know how scared and angry I was when that wolf came by covered in blood? In _your _blood!" he was stressing now, shaking and trembling in anger. I stood up and walked over to him slowly and gently wrapped my arms around his waist. My head laid against his ribs just under his chest which I was too short to reach. I missed his warmth, the intoxicating smell of the woods on his skin. I stroked his spine with the tips of my fingers. He was shirtless as usual. So consumed in my own thoughts I didn't notice his shaking stop until he was brushing my warm cheek with his blazing fingers, until his hand slid down my neck, my arm, and into the palm of my hand. I looked up at him and knew that he was calm now. It took me a few minutes but I was able to step away from him and sit back down on the bed. We had things to discuss and I could not be touching him while we did. I'd get overwhelmed.

I didn't have to tell him to sit beside me and I didn't have to tell him not to touch me. Although, I would never say that. He did it on his own accord. It sometimes seemed as if he could read my mind, but maybe in the short time that we spent together he had figured me out.

"You need my help."

"No we don't."

"I'm already here."

"Well then you can leave!" he barked as loudly as he could without waking my aunt, glaring right in my eyes causing mine to drop straight to the floor. My heart seemed to sink with them. It only took me half a second to recover and look back up at him. I wasn't weak.

"If you want me to then I will. Tell me you want me to go and I'll leave, but don't think I'm stupid, Jacob. I'll watch and if I even _speculate _that you're in trouble I'll be back." He didn't say anything. His face was composed. The _wrong_ Jacob.

"Leave or stay?" I pushed. Still nothing. What had him so conflicted? It seemed like he wanted me to leave so why couldn't he just say it? Was it because he was back home and the thing that he wanted to forget was here so he wanted me to stay so he could forget, but wanted me to leave because of the danger? Or maybe he just didn't want to hurt my feeling by telling me that he wanted me to leave. Well, he wouldn't have to.

I stood up and began throwing things out of my dresser drawers and into my luggage bags. Soon the throwing began to get more violent. I didn't care about the annoying tears that ran down my cheeks, and when a pair of hot arms wrapped themselves around me from behind I lost it. Did he think I would let him string me along like this? I struggled to escape from my captor. I pushed, scratched, punched, kicked, and bit. I could have sworn I heard him laugh when my teeth sunk into his flesh. But when his lips pressed against my ear, when I could feel his breath on my neck, that's when I shut down. Maybe he _could _string me along. It was me who was tying the knot tighter each time by choice. Soon I'd be suffocating myself with it.

"Shh, calm down," he whispered, "Stay." I froze, my back becoming ridged. What did he just say? "Stay with me," he whispered again. I frantically wiped the tears from my face before I replied.

"You know I'm not a pansy right. I'm crying because I'm angry. I'm not a wimp." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Believe me when I say that I know," I wrapped my hands around his arms and leaned into him. He supported all of my weight without a problem.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Terms and conditions."

"What are your conditions?"

"What are _your _terms?"

"You already know I want to fight, to help your family. I'd do it anyway even if you tried to trick me out of it."

"You know me too well. My conditions…" he placed his chin on top of my head as he thought. "You stay on the Rez during the day. I guard you at night when I'm not on patrol. If a war breaks out and things get bad you leave. Run. No matter what happens." I turned around to face him. He couldn't be serious.

"You _cannot _ask me to do the last one," he was pushing his luck now. My anger could be just as fierce as his.

"I'm not asking." My heart rate sped up and I didn't care if he could hear it, he was the wrong Jacob again. It was like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I was getting sick and tired of this game.

"Then what _are _you doing?"

"I'm telling you." The wind picked up outside, wolves howled, but neither of us budged. My skin was burning from the anger, but I wasn't going to cry this time. That face, it wasn't Jacob's. I could be mean to that face. I could _hate_ that face.

"Let me tell _you _something, Jacob Black. I will _never_ go against who I am. And I am _not _a coward." I glared at him as he stared down at me in all his arrogance. When I couldn't stand looking at his face any longer I walked over to the open window and pointed at it. He sighed heavily in defeat.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," I had to fight to keep the smirk off of my face, but I'm sure it showed anyway. I twiddled my fingers as he walked to the window.

"Tootles," I said as he groaned and hopped back out into the backyard. I would be kicking some vampire butt in no time. **SCORE!**


	7. fun filled training

**007. fun filled training**

Jacob was taking me to meet the pack and get in tune with their fighting style. However, as I watched him from the passenger seat of the small Rabbit in which he seemed to be too large for, his face appeared to posses a sorrowful expression. I started to ask what was bothering him, but bit my tongue to hold back my words. He would talk to me about it when he was ready, but in the mean time I would get to know the Quileute and hope that Jacob's mood would brighten in the process.

Jake parked the car in front of a small wooden cabin and climbed out of the car. I did the same and followed his lead pass the house, metal makeshift garage, and through the woods until we were at a small beach. Others as tall and large, maybe even bigger than Jake, stood on the shore talking excitedly to one another. Although some didn't seem quite as enthused. Their heads picked up when they heard our approach - or my approach since Jacob's footsteps could not be heard - and some smiled, others did not. The tallest, who seemed to be the leader of the pack, nodded his head toward Jake before resting his gaze on me.

"Welcome Danielle, I am Sam."

_Sam I am_, I thought to myself, _I don't like green eggs and ham. _Jake nudged my shoulder lightly with his elbow, most likely knowing what I was thinking since that all knowing smirk graced his perfectly full lips. I glared up at him, realizing that this Sam character had just said my whole first name. Jacob was going to be in for it later, there would be no make out sessions or touching of any kind going on later. His smirk faulted causing me to gain one of my own. I smiled at the pack's Alpha and nodded my head once in response. "Its nice to meet you. I look forward to fighting along side all of you."

"Jacob has told you how dangerous this is?"

"Yes Sir."

"That you could get killed or worse?" Worse being turned into a blood sucking fiend? I'd kill myself before I would let that happen.

"Yes Sir."

Sam glanced at Jacob quickly, but I knew he wasn't looking back. I could feel his eyes one me, watching every muscle move, every strand of hair wisp in the wind, looking for any sign that I was afraid, any weakness that would .give him a chance to talk me out of fighting in this war, but I would not give him any chance, I would show no sign.

"What can you do exactly?" Sam asked, not as stern now, but careful and authoritative. The others were interested as well now. Listening intently to our conversation, their eyes were only on us.

"I can influence the weather, but not control it, communicate with animals so that when you phase I can still understand you and follow orders, show the enemy what I want them to see, and other things that I learned from my great grandmother." The boys were in disbelief. I could sense their doubt from where I stood, especially the girl's.

"Make her show us Sam!" One of the boys yelled.

"Yeah I wanna see some Voodoo!" Another added.

My fist clinched at my side and Jacob growled making them all shut their idiotic mouths.

"It's _not_ Voodoo. Just like we can Phase her ancestors had things of their own to protect themselves," I took Jake's hand in mine, thanking him for saying what I couldn't. If I wanted to fight with them, I didn't want to offend them, even if they offended me. This was for Jacob, I couldn't forget that so I took a deep breath and readied myself.

"What do you want to see?" I asked.

"The weather," Sam ordered.

I felt out the air, for a cold day the winds were light and the clouds where thick and dark, possible rain clouds. hat was good. It gave me a lot to work with.

"More specific, I don't want there to be any reason to doubt that I'm doing it."

"Make it rain."

And so I did and it pelted us all, drenching us to the point that our clothes were clinging to our flesh. I would have been freezing if Jake hadn't pulled me into his chest to keep me warm.

"God, turn it off! Turn it off!" The only girl besides myself screeched annoyingly. It wasn't like the rain would kill her, but maybe it _would _melt her like the Wicked Witch of the West that she portrayed.

"Oh stop being a wimp, Leah!" The youngest boy replied happily, enjoying the rain that fell onto his copper toned face. I could have sworn that I saw steam rising up from their overly heated bodies so I did as she said and "turned it off".

"I can vouch for her being able to understand animals. When we met I was phased and she understood everything I said. She also sent that wolf after me."

"The one covered in blood?" Quil asked and Jacob nodded in reply.

"And what is a little rain going to do against the Leeches?" Leah protested. "She can't drown them to death because they can't _breathe_!" I may be here for Jake, but I would not be patronized by some random girl that thought she was better than me. I stepped toward her, Jake grabbed my arm but I shook him off.

"You want to have a go with me wolfy?" she chuckled, her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek.

"I don't want Jacob whining about me hurting you." I let out a laugh of my own that held no humor, I could make her squirm. I could make her cry as she lie at my feet begging me to stop. My fists were balled at my sides, my body trembling, but not hardly as violently as the wolves did when they were angry. Thunder rumbled the air, lightening cracked through the sky, and the beach water violently pounded the rocks as I stared at the girl before me.

"Calm down, don't pay any attention to Leah," Jacob's warm breath whispered in my ear causing everything to slow to a stop as I calmed myself down.

"Good going, Leah," Seth muttered to his older sister as she glared pass me at Jacob, who I knew without looking was glaring daggers right back at her. This wasn't going to be as fun as I thought it would be.


End file.
